Sunflower
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Age Disparity; Exhibitionism; Detention: three different alterations of a Harry/Scorpius relationship. Plus, one bonus Harry/Hugo Drabble. Slash.


**Title: **Sunflower

**Author: **Reiko Katsura

**Pairings: **Harry/Scorpius (extra: Harry/Hugo)

**Ratings:** PG, PG-13, Hard R

**Challenge: **Written for HarryScorp100's prompts "Age Disparity", "Exhibitionism", and "Detention".

**Betas: **_Songquake_ and _Tania_Sings_: both of whom are angels. _Aigooism_, the doll, beta-ed the Harry/Hugo one.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. These here are three Harry/Scorpius drabbles (each a little under 300 words), plus a bonus 200 word Harry/Hugo drabble I wrote for Halloween. Enjoy~

* * *

**.Sunflower.**

* * *

**Title: **An Old Heart's Worries (Harry/Scorpius)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Mentions of sex between an adult and minor: Harry is 42 and Scorpius is 16

**00**

We're lying in bed; Scorpius' head is nestled on my shoulder, smooth blond locks tickling my bare skin. I pull him in closer. He sighs, and the contentedness of the sound makes something in me swell—I don't know if it's guilt or happiness. It's probably both.

Last night, when I was touching him, running my hands over every inch of his skin, pressing my mouth against every inch of his body, I didn't care. The age disparity between us—the twenty-six years setting us apart—didn't matter. The feelings of resentment that pulsate in my stomach whenever I allow myself to lust after a boy so many years younger than I am had dissipated the moment our lips brushed. But now, when he's in bed beside me and my head is no longer fogged by the consuming haze of desperation and sated desires, I can think a little more clearly. Can think about how I should not have seduced my student. Should not have made love to a boy only sixteen years old.

I dread what may come to happen. Dread the moment he wakes up. How will he react upon awakening? How will he look at me when his beautiful grey eyes are no longer clouded with pleasure? Will he see a man of 42 just as clearly as I see a boy of 16? Will he regret what happened? Will he hate me for it? Hate himself?

When I glance down, smiling grey eyes are staring up at me.

"Good morning, Professor."

I smile, startled—and beyond relieved.

* * *

**Title: **Secrets Shall Remain (Harry/Scorpius)

**Rating: **Hard R

**Warnings:** Harry is 46, Scorpius is 20. Oh, and peeping toms.

**00**

Scorpius Malfoy had a secret. Nothing overly huge—for instance, he'd never killed anyone at any point of his life, or kicked kneazels when no one was looking—but still a secret, nonetheless. He'd hidden this secret from everyone for years; from his family, from his friends, from his lovers. Even his current lover, Harry Potter, who was nearly as kinky in the sack as he was, didn't know of Scorpius' hidden truth.

Scorpius was, to put it in dictionary terms, an exhibitionist.

Yes, he enjoyed being watched during sexual activities, grew hard at the thought of some dark, hidden stranger hiding away and secretly jerking themselves off to him. Sadly, this was a kink not very appreciated in normal society. More unfortunate, his lover had a kind of disdain for anything public. Harry would go off the bend if he knew of Scorpius' fantasies.  
At the moment, he was currently getting his cock sucked against a brick wall behind a muggle club. Harry was on his knees in front of him, proving—quite wonderfully—that killing dark lords wasn't the only thing he was skilled at.

A flash of movement near the trash bins in front of him caught his attention, and Scorpius squinted his eyes and tried to concentrate on that, rather than the hot mouth performing miracles on his bits.

A rush of excitement rushed through him when he realized that the noise had been muggles, hunched to the floor behind the garbage, recording their activities on a video-thingy.

If possible, he grew harder.

Scorpius loved Harry, he truly did, but he wasn't going to alert the man that people were watching them.

He'd just make sure to break their muggle-cameras when he and Harry were finished.

Scorpius tweaked his nipples and let the fun begin.

* * *

**Title: **Operation: Get Professor Potter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **Harry:43/Scorpius:17, and a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy.

**00**

_"How _could you have gotten caught by _Harry Potter_, of all people? I had thought I taught you to be more Slytherin than _that_!"

Scorpius dropped his gaze to the floor, and inwardly rolled his eyes at his father's lecture—one he'd got many a time before. It wasn't his fault that Professor Potter was so bloody hard-headed.

"Fifty points from Slytherin simply because you cast _Incenido _on that Gryffindor twerp—"

"Albus Potter, Father," Scorpius murmured. His father shot him a glare, and he looked down again.

"That's the fifth detention in a week! A Malfoy, getting caught so often! If I hadn't purchased your Slytherin robes myself, I would have half a mind to think you were a ruddy Gryffindor!"

Scorpius bit his tongue from responding. He didn't think his father would have cared so much if it had been any other teacher besides Harry Potter. He always seemed to get insane whenever Harry Potter, now his new Professor for D.A.D.A., was involved.

"If his hair is anything like his idiot father's, then he deserves to have it burnt off, I say—"

Not that Scorpius was one to complain. He also tended to be rather irrational whenever Professor Potter was put into things, as well. For instance, causing trouble just so he could spend extra time—extra _alone _time—with the man, in that small, empty classroom.

"I am displeased—"

And Scorpius could handle that displeasure if it meant getting Professor Potter to start paying attention to him. Really, how many more of Potter's kids did he have to hex to get the man to look his way?

"Are you listening, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up, quickly. "Yes, Father."

Draco nodded, appeased, and continued to rant.

Scorpius lowered his eyes once again and began to plan.

* * *

**.Extra.**

* * *

**Title: **One Costume

**Pairing: **Harry/Hugo

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **Written for _Nolagal_ for a Halloween Drabble Exchange. Keep in mind that Harry and Hugo are 20+ years apart.

**00**

"You've got your costume on all wrong, Harry," Hugo told him, chuckling.

Harry glanced down at the mess of fabrics around him—which, according to the catalogue, were supposed to be an exact replica of some famous pirate or other—and frowned. He didn't know where he went wrong.

"Here, love, let me help you."

Harry nodded, and allowed Hugo to work on his costume. A scent of cinnamon wafted to his nose, and he fought the urge to lean down and sniff the mahogany locks.

"I think this is it," Hugo suddenly murmured. He gave a final tug to the multi-colored sash and stepped back to get a better view.

Grimacing, he shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. I don't know what you did to it."

Harry shrugged and shot him a sheepish smile.

"Then I guess I'll have to strip, and we could—"

Hugo quirked a brow. "How about you go change into your old Quidditch robes so we can leave already?"

When Harry gave him a disappointed look, he added, "Unless you want Dad to find out about us—"

"I'll change," Harry said hastily, hurrying off.

"I thought so," Hugo murmured disappointedly, and followed after Harry.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed these. I would love to hear what you thought.


End file.
